This invention relates to flexible-blade razors that are able to closely shave steeply curved convex or concave surfaces, as well as flat surfaces of the body, in a single, full-width shaving stroke by employing finger-assisted razor-bending by the user.
The following discusses flexible-blade razor Prior Art, wherein the user employs finger-assisted razor-bending to shave convex, concave or flat surfaces of the body.
When one tries to employ Prior Art teachings to build a finger-assisted flexible-blade razor to shave steeply curved convex or concave surfaces, certain problems and disadvantages become apparent, as follows:
(a) For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,917 to Solow (1988) describes a flexible-blade razor configuration whose bending may be finger-assisted by the user. This configuration is shown in FIG. 9 and is discussed on page 4 of said 1988 patent. The curved ribs shown in said FIG. 9 are fixedly attached to a non-bending, rear rib-anchor located at the back ends of said ribs and to a flexible razor head located at the front ends of said ribs. Said FIG. 9 configuration works satisfactorily on gently curved convex or concave surfaces that require only a small amount of razor bending. However, if for example, the user tries to shave a steeply curved convex surface by pushing on the two curved outer-ribs, the maximum bending of said FIG. 9 razor configuration (in said 1988 patent) is limited to the extended length of the two fully unbent outer-ribs. If the user tries to bend the razor beyond this point, then these outer-ribs have a tendency to buckle and thereby interrupt the bending. Conversely, trying to solve this problem by initially adding even more curvature to the ribs makes the ribs too difficult to finger-control.
(b) Because the flexible razor ribs of FIG. 9 of said 1988 patent must be flexible and springy, the user""s controlling fingertips must be positioned on said ribs very near to where they connect to the flexible razor head in order for the user to achieve proper bending control without said ribs buckling. However, this feature exposes the user""s fingertips to where they are likely to be contaminated with expended shaving cream and hair shavings that flow through or over said flexible razor head during shaving. This unwanted fingertip contamination would be uncomfortable and therefore, unacceptable to some users.
(c) The flexible razor configuration of FIG. 9 of said 1988 patent is not collapsible for compact shipping or for compact storage when not in use.
Several objects and advantages of the present invention are as follows:
(a) To provide a flexible razor that is capable of shaving convex, concave or flat body surfaces with ease, regardless of how steeply curved or gently curved those body surfaces may be.
(b) To provide a flexible razor whose bending or flexing may be easily finger-controlled by virtually any user, regardless of how skillful that user may or may not be.
(c) To provide a flexible razor, wherein the user""s fingertips will not be contaminated by expended shaving cream and hair shavings during shaving.
(d) To provide a low-cost, flexible razor that is easily and instantly collapsible or opened via telescopic ribs for compact shipping and for compact user storage when not in use.